capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Rouge
Rouge is a video game character from the Power Stone games. She is a fortune teller from the town of Mahdad (reference to Baghdad). Biography Rouge is 23 years old, weighs 105 pounds, measures 5'6" and has a Gypsy Dancing fighting style. When in Power Change, she is known as the Scorching Beauty. Appearance Rouge appears with fire hair that faces in the up direction, with a large gold object around her neck and gold wrapped around her torso. She has pink see-through harlem pants with a pink belt hanging from them, and a gold ankle bracelet that reaches to her foot. She has dark skin and is also barefoot. Story ''Power Stone Rouge the Gypsy fortuneteller is exotic and graceful, with a mysterious, refined presence. Guided by signs in her crystal, she is dancing her way around the world in search for the famed Power Stones. In her ending, Rouge finds the Power Stone she was searching for which she intends to use bringing happiness to people all over the world. She opens a tent in the Paris World Fair, granting simple wishes to people. Kraken, reduced to a mere barker from his defeat by Rouge, is seen and heard attracting patrons to the ''Dream House of Rouge. Rouge grants a man's wish, which turns out to see Rouge nude, surprising the man, his father, and his son as well as Rouge herslf. She covers the image and shames the man for wishing such a perverted thing. ''Power Stone 2 "''How ominous...!" Rouge opens her eyes wide and stares at the shadow that has just broken her crystal. More than anything, she can't stand having her occupational tools broken. She meditates and tries to send her force of will into the Power Stone. "Take me there...!" When she opens her eyes, she is inside the floating castle that people have talked about. "I feel it ... the origin of the ominous shadow is here!". Gameplay Even in the battle arena her graceful moves look like dancing more than fighting. She is mesmerizing when she wields fire as easily and naturally as her own arms and legs, putting the heat on any opponent who stands in her way. Though her normal attack and defense abilities are relatively low, Rouge's flame atacks have long range and inflict severe damage. Her speed and jumping abilities are top notch, making her easy to handle in the arena and able to avoid attacks with ease. Because she has long range Power Drives and powerful Power Fusion, she may be a top tier character. In Power Stone Collection, she unlocks the Crystal Ball. Power Drives and Power Fusions * Hellfire Sign: (Sigh of Hellfire in Power Stone 2 and Power Stone Collection). * Dream Temptation: (removed in Power Stone 2). * Fiery Trap (Power Fusion) : Rouge uses her fireball that hovers around her and slams it to the ground, creating pillars of fire. * Secret Heaven: Rouge spins on one of her feet having hearts around her. If one of the hearts touch the opponent, he or she get dizzy and Rouge attacks with a 10-chain combo (removed in Power Stone 2). * Summon Giant: Using the same buttons as the Secret Heaven while in the air, the fireball that looks like a miniature sun turns into a giant head, expelling fireballs from its mouth. Power Stone anime In the english adaption produced by Lacey Entertainment, Rouge was voiced by Stacey DePass, whereas in the Japanese version, she was voiced by Ryoko Nagata. Rouge is a fortune teller from Fire Land who was raised by an oracle named Mistress Ganna. She meets Edward Falcon in the first episode of the anime and decides to travel with him. Throughout their quest together, Falcon made several advancements over her but she decided to reject them all. Later on, Rougue develops feelings for Ryoma, who later joins their quest with Ayame. When she travels to Fire Land, her crystal ball reveals itself to be the 'Fire Stone '''that was given to her by . She then uses it to power change into Scorching Beauty in order to save Ryoma, who tried to protect her from the Octopus Twins' attacks. At the end of the series, she returns to Fire Land to be the new oracle. Other appearances Rouge has appeared in the background of the London Street stage in ''Capcom vs. SNK 2, and made a small cameo in Felicia's ending in Capcom Fighting Evolution. Trivia *Rouge was considered to be a playable character for Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars by producer Ryota Niitsuma but was eventually dropped from the roster. Gallery Image:PSRouge2.png|''Power Stone'' Image:PS2Falcon&Rouge.png|''Power Stone 2'' with Falcon Image:Cvs2-rose-rouge.jpg|''Rouge'' and Rose cameo in Capcom vs. SNK 2 Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters